Admiral Cortex
Admiral Cortex, or commonly referred to as just Cortex, is a major antagonist in Skylanders: Music Mob. He is a short, jaundice human being with superhuman intelligence and a large N'' tattooed on his forehead. He, like General Ripto, is a close servant of Kaos, but only because he wants to have fame and power. As his title suggests, he is an admiral in the S.A.K.K. Using his extreme smarts, he is able to create dangerous machines and weapons. He is both the creator and the arch enemy of Crash Bandicoot, as well as the "father" of N. Chain. This brainy villain is confronted in his laboratory and battled by the Skylanders in '''Chapter ???: Cortex Castle.' Personality Admiral Cortex is a wise-cracking and hardworking villain, who spends day and night working in his laboratory, trying to come up with new evil ideas and build terrifying machines. However, Cortex also enjoys treating himself once in a while, and on some evenings, he likes to sit on his comfy couch with a nice cup of herbal tea, put his feet up, and maybe watch a little television or read a book about evil things. He has a somewhat short temper, which seems to grow progressively shorter when he is working hard at something that is particularly difficult. He is very sneaky and manipulative, as well as a little vein. He is also seen to be a bit of a chicken. Despite being an evil genius, he gets scared very easily. He looks down on just about everyone, and never asks for help, even when he clearly needs it. He's also overly critical, making a rather big deal of correcting people when they make grammatical or mathematical error, even if it is a small mistake. If one thing's certain, it's that Admiral Cortex certainly enjoys showing off how smart he is to everyone. Powers Admiral Cortex possesses no physical powers, and mostly relies on his weaponry, uncanny intelligence, and technology when engaging in combat. His main weapon of his choice is a small, pink colored ray gun, which he is able to shoot beams of blue energy from. He also has Cortex Bombs, which are large bombs decorated with a big N'' on them. They explode easily and Admiral Cortex has a seemingly endless supply of them. However, while effective, these bombs were what eventually lead to Admiral Cortex's demise. In his possession, Cortex also has the Television Twister, a bizarre device that he uses to zap his enemies, specifically the Skylanders, and trap them within a television. When he changes the channel on said television using a simple remote with just a large, red button and long silver antennae on it, the victim trapped within the television are then transported to the world that the new channel is set in. He claims that it's one of his most successful creations, which can be proven true due to it's obvious deadliness. At the command of Admiral Cortex is a large army of robots, all modeled to look like him. The robots are plentiful, but they aren't very smart and do not function well on their own. Story History Admiral Cortex is an ultimate evil genius, who has dedicated his entire life to using science to rule the world. In a failed experiment, he and an old lab partner of his created Crash, something he regrets doing deeply to this very day. Believe it or not, he used to live on Earth, where he conducted his evil experiments in a small lab, located on a massive iceberg. As part of an evil scheme, Cortex was building a powerful portal that could teleport him to any dimension he wished. However, just when he thought he had perfected it, the portal backfired due to one of his miscalculations, sucking him and his entire lab into it! He appears in level ???: Clashing with Cortex. '''T.B.C' Skylanders: Skylands SOS Skylanders: Music Mob Relationships Gallery Crashbash-cortex.jpg|Admiral Cortex With His Ray Gun sp_observatory_c.jpg|Admiral Cortex's Laboratory - All credit goes to Fotosearch for the picture. DrNeoCortex.jpg|A Close-Up Of Admiral Cortex Crystal Crazy Cortex Promo - Music Mob.jpg|Crystal Crazy Cortex's Concept|link=Crystal Crazy Cortex Trivia * In the game, Admiral Cortex's appearance is heavily based off of his older designs from the Crash Bandicoot games, not his most recent. * This is because during development, the developers believed that this incarnation of Cortex looked the most evil and the most fitting for a Skylanders game. * In Skylanders: Music Mob, Cortex is voiced by Lex Lang, who has voiced the evil scientist before in previous installments of the Crash Bandicoot series. * Admiral Cortex brags to the player multiple times about discovering a new element on the Periodic Table. * This is a reference to the same thing Cortex did in a previous Crash Bandicoot game. * In the original plans for Skylanders: Music Mob, Admiral Cortex would have had Tiny Tiger assisting him, acting as a fearsome bodyguard. * In early development of the game, Admiral Cortex was originally meant to betray Kaos, and abandon the Dark Portal Master to take over Skylands using his own plan. This plan involved starting a baking company known as Cortex Cookies, which would mass produce and sell enchanted cookies to the people of Skylands. Being a scrapped concept, it isn't entirely known what these enchanted cookies would of done once eaten. However, it is most likely that the cookies would of hypnotized the people of Skylands into working for Admiral Cortex, or something else of the sort. * If the game had gone down this path, than the level Cortex Castle would most likely have revolved around the Skylanders having to stop this plan. * Admiral Cortex's boss fight was originally meant to have another phase, in which he would of become Crystal Crazy Cortex. In this form, he would have had a number of electricity-themed abilities, and would of had the power of flight and levitation. It is unknown why exactly this concept was abandoned. Category:Villains Category:Chompy-King Category:Male Category:Skylanders: Music Mob Category:Guest Characters Category:Senseis